electriccitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation Self Defense Force
The United Federation Self-Defense Force, formerly the Fur-Human Federation Self Defense Force, is a military branch under the United Federation. The SDF is responsible for all law enforcement in the Sol System and Federation controlled space.In 2035, a few years after the merging of the world's governments, numerous inconsistencies with laws and codes were present, and as such, enforcing US federal laws in newly united countries such as the UK and Russia was close to impossible. Hiro Shidamoto, Japanese liason for the Federation, suggested the use of a military force primarily dedicated to policing and province defense, able to respond to local threats and crisis situations that do not require a Marine Corps detachment. The result was the SDF. The SDF utilizes specially modified Vector fighters and Sierra shuttles to accomplish their needs, and is branched out across all planets, moons, and space stations under Federation jurisdiction. The SDF does not operate outside of planetary orbit; all law enforcement actions in space are performed by the Navy's Interstellar Operations Fleet, and individuals detained are returned to the nearest planet's SDF. Recruitment Easily the largest branch of the Federation's military, the SDF was developed to respond to any and all threats within their patrol locations. With a coverage that wide, recruitment efforts are one of the SDF's highest priorities. Citizens wanting to apply typically apply at an SDF center. Applicants are then flown to their region's Military Entrance Processing center and are tested and given a psychological examination, medical exam, and are required to take a drug test. Applicants who pass are then placed in simulations to determine their mental capability during numerous situations, including: hostile citizen encounter, mass shooter situations, high risk vehicle stops, and hostage negotiations. Individuals who appear to be able to maintain a calm demeanor are then offered a contract, and are flown to one of numerous training facilities in the System, depending on the applicant's origin city. The training period for SDF recruits is one year for basic training, and six months of advanced training. Afterwards, there is an additional six month period where recruits are trained to operate in their newly assigned stations, before they are offered a promotion to PV2. Enlisted personnel are the more common members to respond to calls and reports, where officers handle the logistics and operations of the branch. There are numerous sections of the SDF, including Crime Scene Investigations, Critical Incident Response Teams, Emergency Negotiations Teams, Dignitary Protection Forces, and Professional Standards, which is an internal investigative arm of the SDF that investigates reports of misconduct from it's personnel. Rank Structure The ranking structure of the SDF is loosely based off of the one of the United States Army, however it does have slight difference. Although the ranking system of the SDF is simple, promotions are not given lightly, and the vast amount of SDF personnel active are mainly enlisted. Enlisted Ranks E0 Recruit, REC E1 Private, PVT E3 Private II, PV2 E4 Specialist, SPC Non-Commissioned Officers E5 Sergeant, SGT E6 Staff Sergeant, SSG E7 Sergeant, First Class, SFC E8 First Sergeant, FSG E9 Master Sergeant, MSG Investigative Non-Commissioned Officers These ranks are typically only held be members of the SDF's Crime Investigations Unit, and correlate with their matching E# numbers to determine rank and paygrade. E4 Detective Specialist, DS E5 Detective Sergeant, First Class, DS1 E6 Senior Detective Sergeant, SDS E7 Lead Detective Sergeant, LDS Officers O1 Second Lieutenant, 2LT O2 First Lieutenant, 1LT O3 Captain, CPT O4 Major, MAJ O5 Lieutenant Colonel, LTC O6 Colonel, COL O7 Under General, UG O8 Assistant General, AG O9 General, GEN